


Snaphot

by 991126s



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Atiny - Freeform, M/M, Photography, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, They are so cute, fashion design major seonghwa, let me cry okay, photography major san, san observes seonghwa from afar because hes too shy to confront his semester long crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991126s/pseuds/991126s
Summary: Choi San must photograph something he finds beautiful for his photography class.





	Snaphot

Friday was another mediocre day for San. He starts everyday with a prolonged journey to the nearest coffee shop, his order consisting of a small iced coffee with no sugar, extra caramel. 

He then continues for another half an hour until he reaches his universities campus, where he is greeted with the warm, inviting smell of the cherry blossom trees and scent of fresh bread from the bakery nearby. 

He arrives to the campus early enough that he can spare a few minutes to visit his friend working in the bakery, Yunho. He greets him with a charming smile as he opens the door, and Yunho notices him before his first foot could even hit the floor.

"You really don't come in here enough, you're killing me dude! How can I cope with seeing my best friend only once a week?" San couldn't help but laugh at Yunho's comment, hitting him in the shoulder. 

"I had to come in on our last day before winter holiday started right? Who knows where you'll be over break, you could be wrestling polar bears or just sitting on your couch eating chips by the tv" San riposted.

"Besides, I need your advice on a topic of interest" 

"Please tell me you finally are dating someone. We are tired of you watching that blonde boy in the fashion design class, its starting to concern me how you don't blink when he's nearby" Yunho teased San, making him instantaneously flustered at the thought. 

"I'm afraid if I blink I'll miss something important okay! And listen, he gets more beautiful every day its like he ages backward-" San was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell in the bakery. 

"I should probably get going to class, I'll catch you later when you get off the clock?" San blew Yunho a kiss playfully, earning a middle finger as he left the store.

And before San knew it, he quickly met the pavement. 

Not watching where he was going, he had accidentally bumped into someone who had been walking opposite of him. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't-" San picked up his bag, stopping halfway when his eyes met the latters. 

To his dismay, he had bumped into the very same boy he was gushing over with Yunho in the bakery. Thousands of thoughts were flying around in Sans head, wondering how he had even gotten into this coincidental situation. 

"It's my fault, don't sweat it. I'm in a rush from oversleeping and wasn't paying attention" The boy spoke, his voice smooth and deep. 

_How is his VOICE attractive too?_

_dude think of something to say to him!!!_

_you can't just stare at him all day_

_actually you can, but thats a bit apprehensive and would probably make him uncomfortable_

"Don't sweat it- I mean its okay damn ignore me I'm just very bad at confrontation? Yes my apologies" San managed to let out, mentally slapping himself for literally repeating what the boy had said to him. 

They both stood up in an awkward attempt to clear the air. 

"Again, sorry for all that. Not the best way to meet someone for the first time right?" He told San, which took him a full 30 seconds to register since he was so infatuated with how handsome he really was up close. 

Judging by the fact that San had been admiring the boy from across the park for three months, he hadn't gotten a chance to really look at him.

His hair was definitely freshly bleached, San had noticed that his hair was normally a raven shade of black before a few days ago. He had the prettiest pink lips, that today were paired with a black ring in the middle of his bottom lip. 

His hair wasn't styled to the side as normal, today it was damp and brushed straight down, likely from leaving home right after a shower since he was in a time crunch. He had on a plain white t shirt under a denim button up shirt, with black jeans the same color as his boots. To say the least, he definitely took his appearance seriously. 

"o-oh yeah right" San quietly chuckled, his cheeks still a flushed pink shade out of embarrassment. "Seonghwa" He said, catching San off guard. "That's my name, in case we see each other around" He waved goodbye and went about his business, leaving San puzzled and lovestruck outside the bakery. 

_in case we see each other around_

Those few words floated around in head the entire day. 

_Seonghwa_

_Seonghwa_

_Seonghwa_

_Seonghwa_

San felt as if he was going berserk, his heart beating as faster than he could keep up with, his mind running in circles, he didn't know what had came over himself. How could he be feeling this way over a boy he'd never met but only once?

He pushed the thoughts aside, making his way to the final class of the day, photography. He is a major in art and has been in love with taking photos for as long as he could remember. 

San describes his photographs as a reality so subtle that it becomes more real than reality itself. He uses it to escape his troubles, being able to connect with his art it something he has always prided himself in. 

He enters the classroom and is invited with the warm smell of evergreen incense, a scent his professor used to cleanse his room of negative energy. The class dragged on the same as it does every day, until San's professor proposed a project that would be given over the holiday. 

"I am not one to give a project over a break, but since the semester is almost to its end I would like to give you all a challenge. Over the course of the two week holiday, I want you to gather a portfolio of you photographing an object. You must have this object in different locations at different times of the day, and take a minimum of twenty pictures. You will be given kudos if you include yourself in any of these photos, and don't be afraid to explore your imagination with this. I want creativity and as much enthusiasm as you can muster. This will be worth 20% of your final grade, and will be kept in your records. Good luck, and I hope to see you all alive and well when we return." His professor finished explaining as the class began to pack up. 

San waited until the rest of the students left before coming to his professor with his concerns. "I have a few questions regarding the project?" He began, making his teachers pop up from under his desk. "Yes San? I'm always open for discussion" 

"When you said that we must photograph an object, can the object be like- a living thing?" 

"Of course it can," his professor chuckled. "As long as you photograph that one object consistently throughout, I could care less what you choose." He could tell that gears immediately started turning in Sans head. "Have you already found your object?" He asked. San nodded, a small smile forming. "I believe so, I just need to work a few things out. Thanks for the help, hope you have a good break!" He bid farewell to his professor and rushed out. 

He hurried to the park in the middle of campus, hoping to find what his mind had been racing over. He reached the grass when his eyes met something under the big weeping willow tree near the pond. 

It was Seonghwa, the same blonde boy from earlier today, the same blonde boy who had him stumbling over his words. He quickly turned behind the nearest bench and crouched, hoping he wasn't seen. 

_Am I really about to do this?_

_Get it together it's just a project dumbass._

_What if he finds it weird? I already looked stupid this morning._

"Just do it coward" San whispered to himself, snapping himself out of his momentary daze. He stood up, brushing himself off before walking over to the tree where he sat, reading his book. Once San made it close enough to him, he sent a shy wave his way to get his attention. Seonghwa noticed, and sat up with a grin. "Back so soon?" He said to San, running his hands through his hair. 

"Well, I uh.... you see I have this proj- more like an asignment for class and" fiddling with his sweater, San struggled to let the right words out of his mouth. It's almost as if he forgot how to speak.

"I need," he began again, taking a deep breathe. "I need to photograph something I find beautiful over break." San exclaimed, sweat beading down his forehead. "And I find you quite mesmerizing, or radiant? If that's a way to put it, I know it's quite weird considering we've only met once and I seem to have been admiring you from such a long distance because I was too shy to confront you and-" he rambled on before Seonghwa stopped him mid sentence. 

"Of course you can photograph me darling, I think the idea is lovely" 

San felt a weight lift off his shoulders. 

"Phew, I'm glad because I was so worried this would not go well" San said nervously, still playing with his sweater. Seonghwa stood up from his position, book in hand and bag slung over his shoulder. "I gotta get going but," he started, fumbling through his bag to find a pen. 

San gasped as Seonghwa reached for his hand, pulling his sleeve up. 

Seonghwa wrote his number in pink ink on Sans palm. "Let's meetup so we can do your project yeah?" he waved San goodbye, leaving the younger in a dazed and confused state. 


End file.
